Unexpected Date
by Captain Spider
Summary: A little Valentine's Day Shadamy one-shot. Amy is ecstatic when she win's a date with her beloved Sonic. But when Sonic doesn't show she end's up spend the evening with, of all people, Shadow. Will it be a night a of misery, or a night of romance?


**Hey there. Well this is just a quick little Shadamy fluff that I wrote a while ago but never really got around to finishing until now.**

**Unexpected Date**

Amy smiled in joy as she sat on her couch read the letter in her hands again for what was probably the hundredths time that day.

'_Dear Contest, Amy Rose._

_CONGRADULATIONS, you have won the 'Henderson Chilidog' Sweepstakes GRAND PRIZE._

_Your prize of an all expense paid dinner with the world's fastest hedgehog is scheduled on Saturday, May 1st. _

_Your dinner reservations are for 6:30 P.M. sharp. Your partner for the evening should arrive at 6 P.M. It is advised to where formal dining clothing for the evening._

_Please note that this prize is non-refundable, and if you are unavailable during the arranged time, the date cannot be rescheduled._

_Thank you again for participating in the 'Henderson Chilidog' sweepstakes.'_

Amy smiled as she remembered the day she had first found out about the contest. She had been shopping at the grocery store she saw a large cardboard cutout of Sonic near a wall. When she looked closer at it she saw that it was an ad for a contest that read 'WIN A DATE FOR TWO WITH THE WORLDS FASTEST HEDGEHOG'.

As she read on, she saw that the rules for the contest was to write her name and address on a post card, then send it in. After reading that multiple entries were accepted, she rushed home and started filling out post cards like mad.

She spent every free moment she had filling out cards. She filled out so many her hand kept getting cramps, and by the time the deadline past, her wrist felt like spaghetti. Still, it had all paid off in the end, and now, tonight, she would finally be going on a date with her one true love, Sonic the Hedgehog.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was now 3 P.M. She only had three more hours until her date. She quickly rushed upstairs to her bathroom and stripped before entering her shower. After only ten minutes she exited the shower and headed for her room to pick out her perfect outfit, for her perfect evening, with her perfect guy.

It took her over an hour of searching, and trying on every dress she owned she owned twice she finally found an outfit she felt was right. She wore a long black strapless dress that hugged her still developing body and stopped just above her a matching pair of black high heeled shoes. Around her neck she wore a beautiful silver necklace that she had been saving for a special occasion. Completing the ensemble was a pair of long white gloves that reached past her elbows.

She then went over to her night stand and began to do her make-up and hair. She applied a small amount of dark blue eyes shadow to her eyes, along with some black mascara, and light amount of blush and a coating of light red lipstick to her hopefully soon to be kissed lipstick. She also discarded her normal red headband, allowing her hair to flow freely past her neck as it framed her teenage face.

When she was convinced that she looked perfect she stopped and took a second to admire herself in her mirror smiling at the beautiful woman that greeted her. Glancing at the clock and saw that it was now 5:30 P.M. and rushed downstairs to the living room to await the arrival of blue prince.

She was on pins and needles, and could barely contain her excitement. She knew exactly what would happen. Her dream hog Sonic would show up at the door dressed in a black tuxedo and a smile that could melt a girl heart. When he saw her he would be rendered speechless by her incredible beauty, then sweep her off her as he carried her in his arms to their date. There they would enjoy a romantic candle lit dinner, and as they danced their eyes would meet. After dinner they would walk back to her house hand and hand, the moon light shining over them. Then when they arrived back at her house Sonic would take her in his arms and hold her softly as he confessed his undying love for her.

The thought made her sigh in bliss as eagerly glanced at the clock; disappointed to find that it had only moved a few seconds.

After what felt like an eternity Amy looked over at the clock again and was overjoyed to find that it was now 5:59. She smiled and squealed in joy, barely able to keep herself still from the excitement that bubbles inside her. Sonic would be here any second, and then he would sweep her off her feet and whisk her away on whirlwind night of romance.

More time passed and Amy glanced at the clock again seeing that it was now 6:05. She took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm her growing nervousness. _'It's ok, it's ok. So he's running a little late. It's no big deal. He's probably just finishing getting ready. That's what it is. He probably just wants to look his best when he takes me out for our fancy date._ _It's nothing to worry about. He'll be here any second.'_

Time passed again, and again Amy looked at the clock. She was horrified to find that it now read 6:15. Worry began to edge in as she began to wonder what could be keeping her cobalt hero. _'Oh, where is he? Did something come up? No. He would have called if something did right? Oh no, what if something happen to him? What if Eggman captured him or something?'_ Then another thought crossed her mind. What if Sonic wasn't coming? _'It's not like it's the first Sonic has said he'd take me somewhere and didn't show up. But this time is different Sonic right. He made a deal with the contest people. He has to show up, right?_'

Amy was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of the door bell ringing. She quickly leapt from the couch and sprinted to the door. She passed at the door to smooth out her dress and quickly check her make-up to make sure she looked perfect. Calming the butterflies in her stomach she opened the door with a joyous smile to great her love. "Oh Sonic I…"

The wide and joy filled smile quickly turned into one of shock as she gazed upon the figure standing in her doorway.

Instead of gazing up into the forest green eyes of her cobalt hero like she had been expecting, she was now face to face with the burning red eyes of a midnight black hedgehog.

"S...Shadow?" she stuttered, still frozen by the onxy hedgehog's unexpected presence.

The black hedgehog looked down at the shooked pink girl in front of him. "Hello Rose."

Amy continued to stare at the raven colored hedgehog as she asked the first thing that came to mind. "Shadow? Wha…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to take you on your date," he stated, as though she should have already known.

Once again Amy's mind came to a screeching halt as her jaw dropped. "What?"

"The contest. You are the one who won the contest correct?" he asked.

"But…but I thought that Sonic… that he…and you…and…" Amy shook her head as she tried to straighten her jumbled thoughts. "I thought that my date was with Sonic not you! The contest said-"

"The contest said 'win a date with the world's fastest hedgehog', interrupted Shadow. "Well Sonic's not the only hedgehog who can break the sound barrier."

Amy opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it when she realized the truth of Shadow's words. The writing on the contest form had specifically said, 'Win a date with World's Fastest Hedgehog'. Nowhere did it actually say that the date was with Sonic himself.

Amy's blood began to boil as realization hit her that she had been cheated out of her dream date. _"_I can't believe this! After all that work! All that waiting and planning! This is what I get! AHH!"

Shadow said nothing. He simply folded his arms and watched as the girl continued to rant and stomp around her living room in anger. Finally she flopped down on her couch, holding her head in her hands as she sulked.

"If you're done wining I believe it's time we get going," said Shadow.

Amy looked up with confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I mean that if we don't leave now we'll miss our date."

Amy blinked. She had been so upset the realization that she wasn't going out with Sonic, she had failed to realize that she now had a date with Shadow the hedgehog. Frowning she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up at the onyx hedgehog. "I'm not going. I was supposed to go on a date with Sonic. Not you."

Shadow ignoring the girl's anger at him being there and shrugged. "Very well if that's what you desire I suppose I will go to 'La Amore' alone."

This caught Amy's attention as she glanced at the dark hedgehog in curiosity. "Did you say 'La Amore?" she asked, making sure she had heard him correctly.

Shadow nodded. "That is where the reservations are for."

Amy was dumfounded. La Amore was the fanciest and most well known restaurant's in town. You had to book a reservation almost a month in advance get a set. She had tried dozens of times to get Sonic to take her there but of course he never did.

As Shadow turned to leave Amy bolted from her seat. "No Wait!"

Shadow turned back around just as Amy ran upstairs before returning in less than five seconds later with a small black purse and a bright smile on her face. "Ok, all ready."

Shadow smirked. "I thought you said you didn't want to go?"

Amy smiled sheepishly as she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, it's just that it's such a nice night. It seems a shame to stay home and waste it."

Shadow's smirk turned into a slight grin. In an instant he rushed over to Amy swept her off her feet so that he was holding her in his arms bridal style.

Amy was caught off guard by the move and blinked as she realized what the black hedgehog had done. She briefly blushed when she realized the position she was in before her face turned to one of anger. "HEY! Put me down! What the heck do you think you're doing?" she screamed, flinging her arms and legs in a desperate attempt to break free from Shadow's grasp

Shadow growled and glared and the struggling girl. "Shut-up, he growled. "Your little temper tantrum has already made us late enough as it is. If we want to make it in time then this is the only option."

Amy stopped her struggling and blinked realizing that the black hedgehog was right. She frowned in frustration, then relaxing her body as she crossing her arms and turned her head in anger. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Shadow nodded and sped off out the door at a blistering pace, leaving behind only a fading streak of red and black.

As they zoomed down the city streets Amy did her best to ignore the black hedgehog that held her arms. She shivered as the cold night air nipped at her body Seaking to arm herself she reluctantly buried her face in onyx hedgehog's chest fur. She was slightly surprised to find that despite his cold hearted nature Shadow's body was very warm. As she heard the rhythmic beating of his heart against his chest.

As they ran Amy couldn't help but notice how smooth the ride was. When Sonic carried her she always did her best to ignore the jostling that came as a result the blue hedgehog pumped his legs up and down at a blistering pace. It was a completely different experience with Shadow who instead pushed his feet from side to side. Making it feel as though they were they were gliding on air.

Amy was brought out of her slight enjoyment by the sensation of the wind no longer rushing past her, and looked to find that they had arrived just outside their destination.

She quickly untangled herself from the dark hedgehogs form as he gently set her down on the curb. Though she couldn't help little disappointed that there trip had ended so soon if only because the ride itself was enjoyable.

Shadow folded his arms as he watched the pink hedgehog attempt to straighten out her dress and hair from the speed endured winds and check her make-up. Satisfied she walked inside as Shadow walked next. Though he did not hold her hand he was at least courteous enough to open the door for her.

The two walked straight to the head of the line bypassing and upsetting many already waiting consumers as they did. At the front was the maître. A purple fox dressed in a black tux. "May I help you," he asked.

"Reservation for two under the name Hedgehog." stated Shadow.

The maître looked down at his small black book finding the name. "Ah yes, the contest winner. Right this way please." He picked up two menus and led the two through the restaurant to a small and cozy looking table for two.

The table was decorated with a lovely white lace table cloth and a beautiful candelabra which sat in the middle. The chairs where made of fine oak with soft red cushion seats and backs.

"Your server will be with you momentarily," said the maître, who then walked back to the entrance of the restraint.

As they sat Amy took the opportunity to drink in her surroundings. The restaurant was just as elegant and romantic as she had hoped it would be. The walls were painted a lush cream white with large glass windows that looked out onto the glowing lights of the town. The soft red satin curtains were tied with golden tassels and soft low burning metal torches sprang from the walls. Hanging above them was one of the most beautiful crystal chandeliers Amy had ever seen.

Her attention was brought back to the table by the sudden appearance of another person. She looked to see a light brown coyote with blonde hair dressed in black tux standing next to their table. The coyote bowed slightly as he set down a basket of bread, and handed the two hedgehogs their menus. "Hello. My name is Antoine and I will be your server for the evening. May I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coffee. Two creams, no sugar," stated Shadow in a stern voice.

Antoine nodded and then turned to Amy. "And for you miss?"

"I'll just have some water please," said Amy with a smile.

Antoine nodded. He quickly wrote down the orders before walking away.

With the waiter gone Amy sat uncomfortably in her seat. She glanced at the ebony hedgehog across from her who simply looked at her with his usual emotionless face.

Saddened and slightly fearful, Amy let her eyes wander around the restaurant, looking at all the lovely couples who were enjoying their evening. She saw one young couple not too far from where she was sitting; a lovely young pink female hedgehog sitting with a nice looking a light blue male hedgehog. The two young lovers smiled as gazed into each other's eyes before leaning in for a soft kiss.

Amy watched the romantic display in sadness and let out a low sigh. She was brought out of herself pity by the sound of glass moving as the waiter delicately set down their drinks in front of them.

"Are you ready to order?" asked Antoine.

Amy blinked as she realized that she hadn't even looked at her menu. She was about to say no when Shadow spoke up.

"Yes. I'll have steak, well done."

"What kind of steak," asked Antoine. "We have…"

Shadow narrowed his eyes cutting the man off as he spoke again; this time is a slightly rougher voice. "Steak. Well done."

Antonie gulped. "Y…yes sir," he said, as he quickly wrote down the order, then turned to Amy. "And for you miss?"

Amy quickly opened her menu and glanced at the pictures of foods and picked out the first thing she thought looked good. "Umm…I'll have the heavenly garden platter."

Antoine quickly wrote down the order and put away his order pad and picked up the menu's. "Of course. I will be back with your food soon."

With the waiter gone the two were once again left with only each other. An awkward silence began to settle it be Unable to stand it this time Amy decided to speak up. "Shadow? Can I ask you a something?"

Shadow looked over at the girl his expression a slight amount of curiosity.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

Amy frowned. "Come on Shadow. You really expect me to believe that you signed up to be a company mascot and to go a date with some random stranger?"

"What's so not to believe?" stated the dark hedgehog, the seriousness of his face enough to fool anyone into believing that he was telling the truth.

Amy's matched the hedgehog's serious expression with one of her own. face became one of seriousness as she looked at the dark hedgehog. Even if she didn't know Shadow all that well, she knew enough to know that something like this was completely out of character for him. "I'm not stupid Shadow. You can't stand meeting new people and you hate chilidogs."

Shadow relented as a smirk crossed his lips. _'She's more perceptive then I thought.'_. "Very well. I'm sick of this stupid sheared anyway. But before I begin I should warn you that you may not like what you're about to hear."

Amy looked at him with the same serious face that Shadow had a moment ago. "I don't care."

Shadow nodded. "Very well It all started yesterday afternoon."

_**Flashback**_

_Shadow was in the park lying under a tree. The park was all but empty and Shadow was enjoying this rare moment of peace. There was a rare content smile crossed his face as he enjoyed the feel of the warm sun on his fur._

_Though his eyes were closed he was still wide awake. His smile soon faded as he ears twitched signaling that something was coming toward him at and incredible velocity. Before Shadow could get to his feet there was a bust of wind as the blue blur know as Sonic the suddenly appeared in front of him._

"_Hey Shadow, what's up?"_

"_What do you want faker?" growled Shadow._

_Sonic shrugged. "Not much. Just passing by. Saw ya lying there. Thought maybe you might want to hang out or something. Maybe grab some lunch, my treat."_

_Shadow raised any eyebrow. While he was used to Sonic's friendly attitude there was something about the hedgehog's behavior that seemed oddly out of character. "What do you want Faker."_

"_What?" questioned Sonic, feinting having been offended by the hedgehog's world. "What makes you think I want something?"_

_Shadow folded his arms and stared intently at the blue hedgehog. _

_Sonic smiled but soon began to sweat who began to sweat under the dark hedgehog's gaze before finally breaking down. "Ok. Ya got me. You see a couple of weeks ago I signed up to be the spokesman for this contest. Basically I had to take whoever wins out on a date and I get free chilidogs for a year. So I figured you know hey cool, free chili dogs and I get to spend the night with a hot girl."_

"_Get to the point hedgehog," growled Shadow, beginning to lose his patience._

_As he waved his hands. "Ok, ok. Man you're so impatient. Anyway the problem is that I found out yesterday that Amy, you know Amy, pink hedgehog, red dress, chases me around all the time. Anyway I found out that Amy's the one who won the contest."_

"_And what do you want me to do about it?"_

_Sonic shifted back and forth. "Ya, see, I was kinda hoping that maybe, you could you know, go on the date instead of me." _

"_Forget it. There's no way I'm going on a date with that fan-girl of yours."_

"_Come on Shadow, help a buddy out."_

"_We're not buddies," reminded Shadow._

_Sonic cupped his hands together pleading with the onyx hedgehog. "Oh please Shadow, please, please, please, please, please."_

_Shadow rolled his eyes disgusted by the cobalt hedgehog's actions. "Why don't you just tell the girl you don't want to go out with her?"_

"_Trust me I would if I could. But Amy's dead set on going on a date with me and isn't the type of girl to take no for answer. Even if I told her that I didn't want to go out with her she'd probably still make me do it. And with that contract hanging over my head there's no way I'd be able to refuse."_

_Shadow turned his head away. "Even if I wanted to help you, which I don't. You're the one who signed the contract remember."_

_Sonic smiled, fully prepared for this argument. "Not a problem. See I had Tails look over the contract and it says that the date is with and I quote, 'The World's Fastest Hedgehog'. Nowhere in it does it actually say Sonic the Hedgehog on it. So as long a superfast hedgehog takes her out I'm not breaking the contract. And since you're almost as fast as me…"_

_Shadow raised a hand, stopping Sonic from speaking as he raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, almost?"_

_Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ok fine you are as fast as me. Now about the date."_

_As fast?" interrupted Shadow, a devilish smirk on his fast. "I don't think so. You see if I'm only as fast as you then that I'm not actually the fastest hedgehog in the world. A therefore can't take your place. Of course if you were admit that I am really faster than you it would be no problem to take the girl out."_

_Sonic's jaw dropped as he realized the ebony hedgehog was practically black mailing into admitting that he was faster them him. A idea that Sonic refused to admit was even possible. _

"_I'm waiting," said Shadow._

_Sonic frowned in anger. The very thought of what the dark hedgehog wanted him say made him sick to his stomach. However he also knew he didn't have much of chose and sighed in defeat. "Fine. You are."_

"_Are what?" asked Shadow, grinning like there was no tomorrow._

"_You know…it," said Sonic reluctantly._

_Shadow simply crossed his arms, patiently waiting for Sonic to admit what he had always believed to be true._

_Sonic frowned when he realized the dark hedgehog wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily and mumbled something under his breath. _

_Shadow smirked. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."_

_Sonic frowned in anger and growled as he clenched his fists in anger. Inside he loathed the dark hedgehog for making him do this. "Fine! YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM ARE FASTER THAN ME, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Happy now?" _

_Shadow smirked. The smile on his face was so wide it looked like it might split his face. "Very."_

_Sonic sighed in relief. "Good. So you'll do it?"_

_Shadow smiled. "Nope."_

_Sonic's eyes went wide. "What! What do you mean you won't do it! I just said that you were faster then me! Which is totally bogus by the way!"_

_Shadow chuckled under his breath. He always found it amusing to watch the normally easy going and laid back hedgehog lose his cool. "Calm yourself Faker. I'll do it."_

_Sonic calmed down from his slight panic attack and sighed in relief. "Thanks Shadow. The reservations are for 6:30 so pick Amy up at about 6:00. Here's the address," he said, handing Shadow a piece of paper. "Oh and try to be nice to Amy will ya. I know she can be a pit of a pain sometimes but deep down she really is a nice girl." Sonic then zoomed off as fast as he could, not wanting to give Shadow time to change his mind._

_**End Flashback**_

As Shadow finished his story Amy simply sat there with wide eyes, stunned by what Shadow had told her. "I…I can't believe it."

Shadow sipped his coffee. "I told you you might not like what you heard."

Amy always known that Sonic's feeling for her weren't as strong as she wished they were. Whenever she was near him he would always panic and then run off and leave her behind. She had always comforted herself by believing that he was simply shy, and didn't know how to act around girls. But to know that he would go so far as to pawn her off on someone else, someone that he was barely even friends with, just to get out of going on a date with her.

"That…that jerk! I can't believe it! How could he do that to me! How could he…how could he…?" Amy didn't finish what she was saying as she burst into tears.

Shadow watched as Amy continued to cry but didn't say anything. Some of the other costumers looked over in their direction as Amy's crying was beginning to attract unwanted attention. Shadow gave them all a deadly glared and the people quickly went back to their meals silently.

Shadow smirked slightly and turned back to the pink hedgehof who was still crying her eyes out. After a few minutes she finally seemed to be calming down and Shadow reached over and handed her a napkin.

Amy took the napkin and nodded her thanks as she used it to whip her eyes, and blow her noise.

"Better?" he asked.

Amy nodded as she sniffed, and whipped the last bit of tears from her eyes. Uh, hu."

"There's one thing I don't understand though. If Sonic told you to pick me up at 5:30 why where you so late?"

Shadow frowned in anger. "Because that idiot hedgehog only gave me the address of the restaurant. I spent over 30 minute trying to find your house. I finally broke down and went to the kitsune to ask him."

Amy couldn't help but chuckle. She could just imagine the frustrated look on Shadow's face as he wondered through the city trying to find her house and the grumpy attitude he probably had when he asked Tails for her address. However her small moment of joy was interrupted by a sudden ringing sound coming from Shadow's wrist.

The dark hedgehog growled in announce and pulled back the end of his glove to reveal his communicator. He pressed a button which caused the top of the device to flip open and the device to detach from the strap, turning into a miniature cell phone which he answered in a rough tone. "What?"

"_Nice to hear from you too," _said a familiar female voice.

Shadow growled slightly and rolled his eyes. "What do you want Rouge? I'm busy."

"_Just wanted to let you know I got a tip on the location of a chaos emerald." _

The mention of chaos emerald immediately got Shadow's attention. "Where?"

"_It's at a facility few miles away from where you are. But it's being moved oversea's tonight. If you want it you've gonna need to get going."_

Even from where she was sitting she could hear everything was being said and know exactly what knew what would happen next. Shadow would say yes to Rouge, and then make up some excuse and run off. _'Just like Sonic always does'._ Amy lowered her head in sorrow as she realized she was about to be abandoned for the second time tonight _'Why should I care?_ _It's not like I even I wanted to go out with him.'_

Shadow paused in his conversation and looked over at the sad pink hedgehog, then looked back to his phone inwardly debating his next action. With a frustrated sigh he made his decision as he placed the device back to his ear. "I'm sorry Rouge I can't go. I've got something more important to do right now."

"_What? But Sha…" _

Rouge didn't even finish what she was saying as Shadow hung up the phone and put it back in its wrist strap.

Amy looked up at the onyx hedgehog in bewilderment. She knew how important the chaos emeralds where to him, and couldn't believe he had just willingly given one up. "Why did you do that? You could have just taken off you know. I wouldn't have been mad."

"Maybe. I promised Faker that I would be nice to you, and unlike him I always keep my promises."

Amy could help but smile as her eyes began to water. Even if Shadow was only doing this because he felt obligated she still found it incredibly sweet that he would go so far just to keep his word. "Thank you Shadow."

Soon after his conversation with Rouge their food arrived. Amy smiled in bliss as she breathed in the delicious and intoxicating aroma of the food. She happily bit into her meal, finding it to be one of the most, if not the most, delicious meals she had ever eaten.

The two ate their food in silence, but it was now a more peaceful silence, rather than an awkward silence that had been there before. Shadow didn't ask her how she felt about what Sonic had done, and she was thankful for it. She had no desire to discuss Sonic at the moment. She simply wanted to enjoy having a delicious dinner in a nice restaurant with a friend.

After their dinner the two exited the restaurant and Amy began the walk back to her house. She was surprised when Shadow began walking next to her instead of simply taking off. "You don't have to walk me home you know," she said, more out of politeness then any anger toward with his presence.

"According to the contest I was to take you on a complete date. Unless I'm mistaken a date is not over until one of the parties has escorted the other home. Unless of course you want me to leave?"

Amy quickly shook her head. "No. No, it's fine. Like you said the date isn't over till one of us is home."

It was a warm night and the full moon show brightly as the two walked under the clear sky. It was a perfect night for two people who were in love to be underneath the stars. Despite the romantic atmosphere Shadow didn't make any attempt to hold her hand or make and physical contact with her, but she didn't mind. After all he was with her under false pretences.

Along the way Amy reflected on the night's events. It certainly wasn't the night she had hopped for. And it was far from the story book romantic she had imagined. Yet despite all frustration and sadness she's gone through tonight. She had to admit that she was actually enjoying herself.

She glanced over at the hedgehog next to her. Never in a million years would she have imagined herself going on a date with Shadow. He was certainly different from Sonic, she couldn't deny that. He was cold and gruff. He didn't try to comfort her when she was sad, or try to sugarcoat what he said in order to spare her feelings. And he certainly didn't act in the romantic way she believed a date should act.

Yet despite his somewhat cruel attitude Amy had to admit that Shadow did have his good points. He was strong, determined, and probably one of the most loyal people she had ever met.

They finally reached Amy house and she unlocked door. Before entering she turned to the ebony hedgehog. "Thanks for taking me out tonight Shadow. I know this probably isn't what you wanted to do tonight and I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just wanted you to know that I really had a good time."

Shadow didn't say anything and simply nodded.

Feeling brave Amy leaned forward and gave Shadow a quick on the cheek before rushing inside her house and quickly closing the door.

Shadow stood there for a second slightly stunned by Amy's action. As he walked away he briefly paused and looked back at the pink hedgehog's house as a small smile crossed his lips. "Sonic was right. She's not that bad."

**Well that's it. Hope you liked it. I tried my best keep the character as in character as I could and hopefully I succeeded.**

**Happy Valentine's Day and Don't forget to Read and Review.**


End file.
